Love At First Sight
by DarthRaydor
Summary: Emma goes into Granny's diner and spots Regina sitting in the corner and well trips.
You know that moment you see this really cute girl in the corner of the diner and you can't stop staring at her and you trip over a chair and spill your coffee all down your shirt, pants and the little kid in front of you. So now as you stand up with the coffee stained shirt that now will make you late for work because you have to go home and change, but all you can think of is how mad that mom looks and now everyone is staring at you, including that really cute girl. Yea this is how my morning went; but, how about we go back to before the diner accident?

I woke up to my alarm clock at six am. Let me tell you, after staying up all night on a stakeout to find the guy never showed you get pissed and just leave other detectives in your place to go home. Home that is where my glorious fluffy bed is, but when that insipid alarm starts going off makes you question the fact 'do you really want this job? Do you really want that pay check?' well I love my job so yea I got up and got in the shower to wash away last night's failings and to look forward to another long day of chasing criminals who've decide to cause trouble in a small town. Sometimes not much work is needed beside stupid paperwork which is in fact stupid and boring.

After I got out of the shower and got dressed. I couldn't wait for that giant bowl of fruit loops waiting for me to be made in my kitchen. Now when I look at my crappy apartment I dream about the house I want but you know I can only afford what's available. Yea I totally rolled my eyes at that. Anyways, my apartment isn't that bad, I could clean it every once in a blue moon but that calls for way too much energy. So this bowl of cereal taste really good. The moral of this is fruit loops are delicious and not for just kids. My best friend Neal likes to think of me as a really big kid who refuses to grow up. That, only makes me think of Peter Pan which in all is pretty awesome. Come take me Peter and let's fly away. Ok, that was a little over the top but what can you do. It would be pretty badass to fly right? Oh shit the time. Coffee need coffee.

So there is this diner around the corner from my apartment that serves the best coffee and bear claws EVER! It's called Granny's. She kinda reminds me of one of the ladies that I stayed with I'm the foster care system, that is a whole different story. I promise we will get to that, eh maybe it was a hard life as a kid. Probably why I'm so wild as Neal says. As I walk into this lovely diner the smell of coffee hits my nose and I just sigh in content. I walk up to the counter and order my usual and just wait and wait until Ruby the cute waitress, wink wink. Kidding she's taken. But what can a girl do beside bask in the fonder things of long tan legs and a really… Oh damn hot chick three o'clock. My radar is totally going off. And ladies and gentleman this is how my morning at the diner went. Embarrassing myself in front of the really cute woman in the power suit.

I can totally feel her laughing though all she is doing is staring at me and with that oh so perfectly sculptured eyebrow raised she tilts her head and gingerly sips on that coffee or maybe tea who knows she looks like a tea drink so posh looking. Fucking gorgeous. Now, I have the urge to want to go talk to her but as I said I am coffee stained from boobs to toes so no I will not, shall not go talk to the cute girl sitting at the table by the window.

Maybe, just maybe, if she is here tomorrow I'll go talk to her. Eh, I'll wait maybe this will blow over and she won't remember. So I apologize to the mom and the kid like a thousand times before darting out of the diner like my life depended on it. I mean I bolted and it was cold outside and the wind hitting my wet shirt didn't help. Why did Storybrooke have to be so damn cold. Ever since I moved to this little quiet town, I've kinda kept to myself with my new job and all. My roommate Mary Margaret she's a schoolteacher so she's is pretty much the only friend I got besides Neal. Neal followed me to this place. Honestly I don't really know what drove me to move here, it was like something was telling me to stay when I took a wrong turn one rainy night and but my car through a sign. I don't know this town feels like home. I've never really called a place home for I've never belong anywhere long enough to call one place home. Moving on to brighter things rather than the depressing.

I'm a klutz. There I said it. Really that is only when something catches my eye like that really hot girl/ woman okay fine we'll go with woman. Damn she fine if only you… So I just realized I'm talking to my conscious or… Oh hey I could totally write about this in like a journal slash book type thing. Adventure of How To Pick Up A Hot Chick. Nah, how about, Emma is distracted and trips and falls in front of said hot chick. Haha I'm totally funny am I right? Yea I'm right? Pound it! Oh wait. No I did not just hold up my hand. Maybe I should stay home today I'm obviously tired. Or hallucinating since I am talking to myself. Am I talking to myself? Maybe I am in just deep thought which as a really good dramatic flair. Oh yea I'm totally on something. Lack of sleep yep, I could totally be a doctor. Hate to break it to ya but you are sleepy. Gee thanks doc I hadn't noticed. Totally just laughed at that. No seriously if you could see me right now you would cringe. Who the hell am I talking too?

After changing I really felt bad after think I spilt my whole coffee on that little kid. It kinda has me wondering if it tasted good. Who the hell am I kidding of course it tasted good. So the walk to the Sheriff's Station was not that long other than the chill of that really cold Maine air. My God was it cold. You know I've gotten used to this talking to absolutely no one thing or well myself.

"I heard you spilt your coffee all over a kid."

"Really. Man news travels fast in this town. I tripped and he was well collateral damage."

"Emma, you don't just trip over nothing. What caught your eye?"

"Nothing." That was totally a lie. How can I tell him I tripped because I saw a really cute woman. Nope not going to tell him I will go to the grave with that one.

"Emma? Seriously, spill."

"Can't phone's ringing. Deputy Swan." Was I grateful for someone to call the office. Hell yes but it just so happened I was about to get a wake up call. "I'm on it."

"What's going on?"

"Mine collapse."

So the drive over to the abandoned mine was quite because I wouldn't answer Neal's questions about what really happened this morning. When we got there it was utter chaos, people were standing way to close to the danger zone. Of course I slammed on my breaks a little to hard, sorry Neal you deserved that one. Anyways, got out of my vehicle and would have started screaming to get everyone back if a louder much deeper voice wouldn't have done it for me. It was her, oh shit no way she is the mayor. That isn't surprising seeing as how she dresses. Emma stop checking her out.

"Deputy!?" That voice it was so angelic and so rich and smooth and damn those legs. "Deputy?"

"Huh."

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong."

"Then do your job. Get these people back. The last thing we need is people getting hurt."

Well I thought she would have been charming but nope. Maybe she can be who knows she sounds like she has a stick up her ass. This yellow tape does no good with keeping people back I do hope she knows that. I totally just laughed. Shit she's looking at me, look away look away. "Woah hey kid you shouldn't be here."

"Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yea why?"

"No reason."

"Henry! What did I say. Stay I the car." So our eyes caught for like ten seconds and they are so beautiful. Like a sea of chocolate one could swim in. "Deputy. Get back to work."

Totally walking away now. Man for a hot woman she has a hot temper.


End file.
